Parlemoi, Petite Princesse
by loulouloute34
Summary: Tu sais ce que serait mon plus grand bonheur, Petite Princesse ? Que tu me parles. Je voudrais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de toi, une parole. Entendre ta voix et savoir que je ne poursuis pas un fantôme... Os Remus/OC, terminé    !


Bon, alors, ceci est un Remus/OC, parce que je trouve qu'on en fait de moins en moins. L'idée m'est venue alors que j'essayais d'imaginer ce que ça fait de ne pas parler... Et je suis assez contente d'avoir écrit cet OS aussi rapidement, en seulement quelques jours ! Pour ceux qui lisent « Poudlard, 1971... », je sais que je dois poster un chapitre demain, mais il attendra peut être lundi, car j'ai usé tout mon weekend sur ce texte là... En tout cas, merci d'être présents, et Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, à part bien sûr Maelys. Ce que j'en ai fait ne regarde que vous et moi ;) !

**Résumé :** Tu sais ce que serait mon plus grand bonheur, Petite Princesse ? Que tu me parles. Je voudrais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de toi, une parole. Entendre ta voix et savoir que je ne poursuis pas un fantôme...

There's a flame in your eyes, Little Princess...

_Maelys Watson ne parlait à personne. _

_Dumbledore nous avait prévenus : un événement passé l'avait décidée à faire serment de silence. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au début de l'année, 17 ans dans le groupe des petits nouveaux de 11 ans, j'avais remarqué son visage pâle et clos, ses yeux ternes, l'absence de vie dans son regard... Je me suis méfié, mais j'ai très vite compris qu'elle était innocente. _

_Moi, Remus Lupin, ai une certaine capacité de perception... Je ne dirais pas que je lis dans les pensées des gens, mais je sens les choses. Et j'ai senti que cette jeune fille avait un problème._

_Lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs, personne ne la remarquait. Tout juste si l'on entendait sa respiration...Moi que plus rien n'étonne, j'en suis parfois venu à me demander si Maelys n'était pas un fantôme... Parfois, je la croisais au détour d'un couloir, et la seconde d'après elle avait disparu. J'ai maintes fois essayé de lui parler, sans conséquences. Elle restait indifférente à mes tentatives. Maelys était une étrangère dans Poudlard, que personne ne comprenait. Mais que personne ne cherchait vraiment à comprendre._

_Et je me suis juré de découvrir ce qui avait décidé cette jeune fille à dissimuler le son de sa voix..._

_Lorsque je passe devant elle, que je vois la tristesse au fond de ses yeux, je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider... _

_Je repense à moi lorsque j'avais onze ans, que je ne parlais à personne de peur de les effrayer... J'étais comme Maelys, le chagrin envahissait mes yeux et la peur faisait battre le sang à mes oreilles... Quelqu'un est venu m'aider, m'a parlé, et m'a sorti du puits sombre dans lequel j'étais tombé._

_Car une fois qu'on a sauté, seule une main amicale peut vous remonter. C'est ce que je veux offrir à Maelys._

Comme chaque matin depuis le début du mois de novembre, une atmosphère fatiguée régnait sur la Grande Salle, et plus particulièrement à la table des Gryffondor. Ces derniers avaient fait la fête jusqu'à l'aube pour célébrer la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch contre les Serpentard. Ces derniers étaient totalement déprimés, les Serdaigle, malgré le soulagement que leur procurait la défaite des vert et argent, avaient préféré travailler, et les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête : pour l'instant, leur sablier était presque vide.

Ainsi les Gryffondor, fidèles à leur réputation de fêtards, essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir sur leur table. Remus, qui s'était couché raisonnablement tôt ( vers 3 heures du matin ), tentait de convaincre James et Sirius d'accepter la potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il avait gentiment demandé à Rogue, mais ces derniers refusaient obstinément ce que Severus avait pu toucher.

- James, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après avoir bu ça !

- Lunard, c'est Rogue qui a préparé ça ! Qui sait ce qu'il a pu mettre dedans ?

Sirius renchérit :

- Le but de ce type est de nous tuer, Jay et moi ! Il ne t'aurait pas donné cette potion aussi facilement sinon !

- C'est bon, j'abandonne, soupira Remus. Mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez !

Ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules et, une seconde après, ils s'assoupissaient sur la table. Comme la plupart de leurs camarades.

Lily, qui comme Remus avait pris la décision de se coucher un peu plus tôt que les autres, rejoignit son ami et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle, engageant la conversation.

- Tu as vraiment réussi à obtenir ça de Severus ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Je crois qu'il ne me déteste pas. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à croire qu'il me porte dans son cœur, mais il sait que je n'ai jamais cherché les embrouilles. Il a accepté sans problème de me donner cette potion. Mais tu connais les garçons...

- Ils ne toucheraient rien que Severus a touché, confirma la rousse avec une grimace amère.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

À ce moment-là, Maelys les doubla rapidement, une pile de livres à la main. Lily lui adressa un sourire et Remus la salua, mais la jeune fille les ignora. Remus, un peu agacé, sortit sa baguette et chuchota discrètement un sortilège. La jeune fille se prit les pieds dans sa robe, faisant tomber ses livres, et le loup-garou se précipita pour l'aider à les ramasser. En silence.

Il avait déjà remarqué le regard de la jeune fille quand elle entendait des voix, des paroles... Ses yeux bleu clair s'assombrissaient et se mettaient à briller d'une lueur malsaine.

Il se tut donc, se contentant de lui frôler doucement le bras quand elle repartit. Maelys se retourna et pour la première fois Remus put voir un sourire sur son visage.

_Je trouve Maelys absolument magnifique._

_Personne ne paraît le remarquer, mais moi je sens qu'elle est... différente. Elle a vécu plus de choses que tous ces élèves insouciants qui, chaque matin, se lèvent pour mener une vie normale. Je crois être le seul qui peut affirmer en avoir vécu autant qu'elle._

_Vous savez pourquoi._

_Mae a dans le regard la flamme de ceux qui ont vu leur existence brutalement changer. Ceux qui ont vu la route se transformer, prendre des virages qu'auparavant ils n'auraient pas soupçonnés..._

_Cette flamme, il faut l'avoir aussi pour la remarquer chez les autres... Les yeux de Maelys sont bleus, le bleu de la mer quand elle est couverte de nuages, et que l'absence des reflets du soleil lui donne une couleur puissante, envoûtante. _

_Elle a un visage très fin, la peau pâle, presque blanche. Ses fines lèvres rouges et son petit nez mutin lui donnent un air de petite diablesse. Ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés très simplement encadrent son visage d'une douceur infinie._

_Elle a une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille : petite, menue, très joliment sculptée... Ses mains disparaissent dans les manches de ses grands pulls... Elle porte toujours des jeans moulants, pour se fondre dans la foule des dizaines de filles habillées exactement pareil, et des T-shirts assez amples. Elle ne met jamais autre chose que du noir._

_Et elle a le plus joli prénom au monde._

_Maelys._

_Ça veut dire : la princesse au lys._

_Cette princesse là a perdu son trône ainsi que son royaume. Je ne me prétends pas chevalier, mais je veux la sauver. Je veux sortir de ses yeux la flamme noire. Maelys mérite d'être heureuse._

Le jour suivant, un samedi, Remus refusa poliment l'invitation de James pour une balade dans le parc, et tous ses amis sortirent, le laissant seul dans la Salle Commune. C'était une journée ensoleillée, tous les Gryffondor étaient dehors, et sans doute aussi beaucoup d'élèves des autres maisons. Quand Remus passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, le château était désert. Il croisa simplement Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, avec qui il discuta un instant. Puis il reprit son chemin et franchit la porte de la bibliothèque, adressant un salut amical mais discret à Mme Pince, qui lui rendit son sourire.

Remus parcourut quelques rayons, en quête d'un ouvrage sur les guerres de gobelins au quatorzième siècle : il avait un devoir à rendre sur ce sujet la semaine suivante. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin son livre, quelques rayons plus loin, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce.

Assise à une table, Maelys travaillait en silence, un parchemin déjà bien entamé posé devant elle. Remus s'assit juste à côté d'elle, et sans la déconcentrer s'installa également. Il lui jeta un regard, qu'elle ne vit pas. Une seconde après, le jeune homme se pencha discrètement sur le parchemin de Maelys, et chuchota :

- Mae... Tu devrais rajouter la date de la révolution des gobelins dans le village de Bewcastle, ça appuierait la théorie que tu affirmes dans le paragraphe suivant...

Maelys sursauta brusquement, et leva la tête vers Remus. Réalisant qui il était, elle se calma un peu et hocha la tête. Elle corrigea ce que le jeune homme lui avait conseillé, et lui sourit. Sortant un petit carnet de sa poche, elle écrivit : _Merci Remus. Merci aussi de ne pas parler. Tu as compris._

- Oui, j'ai compris, souffla-t-il le plus bas possible. J'ai vu tes yeux quand les gens parlent autour de toi. Ça m'a touché.

Maelys, les larmes aux yeux, prit la main de Remus et la serra. Un éclair illumina brièvement son regard, puis, très rapidement, elle prit toutes ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque.

_Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Je sens que je me rapproche imperceptiblement de Mae, mais elle a l'air d'avoir peur... Je ne sais pas si c'est de moi, de quelque chose d'autre, ou si c'est juste la peur de devoir reparler. Je voudrais trouver un moyen de communiquer réellement avec elle. Je voudrais connaître son histoire..._

_Il y a à peine une heure, à la bibliothèque, j'ai senti que j'avais brisé une des barrières qui se sont dressées entre elle et le reste du monde. Reste à savoir combien il en reste à franchir. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. J'irais jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai décidé, et je sauverai Maelys. Je lancerai la corde au fond du puits, et je remonterai la princesse au lys. Afin qu'elle retrouve son trône._

Le dimanche, Remus le passa enfermé dans son dortoir, les yeux rivés au plafond, pensif. James essaya tant bien que mal de le faire sortir, mais le jeune homme était ailleurs. En vérité, il essayait d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Maelys se décide à ne plus parler.

Il envisagea beaucoup de solutions, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, puis finit par abandonner. Un jour, il lui demanderait. Mais pas tout de suite.

Vers midi, il descendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et s'assit en face de Lily, qui lui jeta un regard suspect. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui montra du regard une silhouette au bout de la table.

- Invite-là à manger avec nous, suggéra Lily.

- Laisse tomber. Elle déteste le bruit. Quand des gens parlent autour d'elle, ça lui fait peur.

Surprise, Lily demanda à son ami :

- D'où tu sais autant de choses sur elle ?

Remus ne répondit pas, adressant seulement un sourire mystérieux à la rousse. Lily laissa tomber et reprit sa discussion avec Sirius.

À peine eut-il fini son repas que Remus se levait et quittait la Grande Salle, direction : Tour de Gryffondor.

La Salle Commune était pleine, mais les fauteuils devant la cheminée restaient libres. Sauf celui dans lequel Maelys était assise. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et quand Remus s'installa près d'elle, il entendit la vitesse démesurée de sa respiration. Il frôla délibérément sa main, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Il émit une pression sur le poignet de Mae, qu'elle ne sentit pas. Alors il comprit, et très vite, fit sortir la jeune fille de la salle, la portant à moitié. Lorsqu'enfin ils furent dans le couloir silencieux, il l'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Ça va Maelys ?

Elle hocha la tête, et inspira profondément de manière à reprendre un rythme normal de respiration. Puis la jeune fille se mit à tousser, assez violemment, et Remus lui proposa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. À ces mots, elle fit un bond en arrière, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'effroi. Le lycanthrope la calma et lui prit la main, cherchant à la rassurer. Elle sortit son petit carnet, et écrivit : _J'étais seule, tout allait bien, quand ils sont tous entrés d'un seul coup, et je n'ai pas pu partir... Trop de bruit, ça m'a fait faire une crise d'angoisse..._

- Pourquoi ?

_Je n'ai jamais raconté mon histoire à personne. Et elle ne vaut pas d'être écrite, je dois la raconter de vive voix. Si un jour je retrouve l'usage de la parole._

- Ce n'est pas un choix que tu as fait ?

_C'en était un, mais maintenant c'est devenu une incapacité à parler, et à supporter le bruit. Je ne choisis plus._

Remus acquiesça, et aida Maelys à se relever. Elle se pencha vers lui, très prudemment, et colla sa bouche à son oreille.

- Merci.

C'était à peine un murmure, d'une voix rauque et enrouée, mais c'était quand même un merci, et Remus savait qu'il venait du fond du cœur. Il laissa Maelys partir sans tenter de la rattraper.

_J'ai enfin entendu Mae parler. Elle ne m'a dit qu'un mot, un seul petit mot, mais je crois que c'est déjà un grand pas. Et je ne crois pas avoir rêvé, elle m'a vraiment parlé ! Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que j'arriverai à la faire parler. Je le jure sur ma tête, Maelys retrouvera l'usage de la parole._

_Je sens son odeur encore imprégnée sur mon pull, vestige du bref moment où je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, semi-comateuse... Son parfum est doux, discret... Un parfum de fleur._

_J'ai été étonné par la chaleur de ses mains, si douces mais si brûlantes..._

_Je suis fou d'elle. _

_Je crois._

_Je crois, je suis presque sûr._

_Que je l'aime._

_Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.  
Et cet amour fait que je veux la sauver._

Le lundi, Remus décida de parler à Lily. Elle n'était peut-être pas une spécialiste, mais sa meilleure amie avait le droit de savoir.

Il l'aborda juste après le déjeuner, à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Lily, je pourrais te parler une seconde ?

La jolie jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un éclair de suspicion amusée dans les yeux, et hocha la tête.

- Je t'écoute !

Remus eut un mal fou à se lancer, mais en bonne amie Lily l'aida.

- C'est à propos de Maelys, pas vrai ?

- Oui.

Remus était quelqu'un de très secret, mais lorsqu'il se dévoilait, il avait l'habitude de ne rien cacher et d'aller droit au but.

- Je crois que je l'aime.

Un peu surprise, Lily s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es tombé amoureux de Maelys Watson ? Alors que tu n'as jamais entendu le son de sa voix ?

- Elle m'a déjà parlé ! Protesta le blond. Elle m'a dit merci quand je l'ai faite sortir de la salle, hier. Je l'ai sauvée d'une crise d'angoisse, expliqua-t-il une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- Bon, admettons que ce soit vrai. Tu comptes faire comment ?

Il fut obligé d'avouer qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée.

- Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est faire disparaître la flamme noire dans ses yeux, et la faire reparler.

- J'adore le « pour l'instant », commenta Lily les yeux pleins de malice. Tu sais que ce que tu me dis là est presque impossible ? Je vois difficilement comment je pourrais t'aider !

- Tu ne peux pas, je pense. Mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Lily eut un grand sourire et serra Remus contre elle.

- Bonne chance.

_J'ai le soutien de Lily, c 'est déjà une grande avancée. Je ne pense pas en parler à James où Sirius, ils seraient capables de tout raconter à Maelys. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle survive à la rencontre de ces deux-là...  
D'un côté, je suis plutôt fier d'être le seul à lui avoir parlé. D'un autre, je voudrais qu'elle soit capable de communiquer avec tout le monde. C'est la prochaine étape, courage Mae !_

_Un jour, tu liras ce journal. Je voudrais que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime, jusqu'où je suis prêt à me battre pour toi. _

_Tu n'es pas d'ici..._

_Je crois savoir d'où tu viens, Mae. Je t'ai vue porter un uniforme qui n'était pas le nôtre._

Le samedi précédent, Remus faisait sa ronde en tant que préfet, déambulant tranquillement dans les couloirs, quand il entendit un bruit. Ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou le menèrent jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Il monta les escaliers à pas furtifs, et s'arrêta juste avant d'être en haut.

Maelys était assise juste dans les créneaux, les pieds dans le vide, et elle fredonnait. Elle tremblait un peu, du fait de sa tenue : une robe en soie fine bleue pâle, aux armoiries de Beauxbâtons, deux baguettes dorées croisées, chacune laissant échapper trois étoiles...  
Elle se retourna brusquement et Remus n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Une seconde après, elle se tenait devant lui, son carnet ouvert. Elle écrivait et lui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

_Ne dis à personne ce que tu as vu ! Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je vienne de Beauxbâtons... En France, tout le monde connaît mon histoire, mais ici, cela doit rester secret ! Vous, les anglais, vous êtes de sales petits fouineurs, et il suffirait de lire quelques journaux pour savoir qui je suis. Je t'en prie, garde mon secret. Cette robe est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de... D'avant. Oublie ce que tu as vu..._

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me faire confiance. Personne ne saura jamais rien. Je te le jure.

_Si tu tiens parole, tu auras ma confiance et ma gratitude... Merci._

- Je tiendrai parole.

_Tu vois Mae, cela fait une vingtaine de jours, et je n'ai rien dit. J'ai gardé ça pour moi, et je ne suis pas allé m'amuser à chercher dans les journaux français. Tu sais que j'aurais pu. Je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne le ferais pas. C'est ton histoire, à toi de décider qui a le droit de savoir... Je sais me tenir._

Remus marchait tranquillement, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch où devait avoir lieu le match Gryffondor- Serdaigle, quand il sentit un frôlement dans son dos.

- Remus... Viens, je veux te parler.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il comprit qui avait parlé. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers leur Salle Commune.

Toute l'école assistait au match, ils devaient donc être les seuls humains présents dans le château. Elle fit asseoir Remus sur un fauteuil et prit place juste en face.

- Remus, tu sais que je te fais confiance. Parce que tu n'as dit à personne d'où je venais.

Sa voix était claire, limpide, les mots coulaient de sa bouche comme si elle les retenait depuis trop longtemps. Remus, étonné, lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour parler si facilement.

- J'ai parlé toute la nuit, je me suis entraînée... J'ai raconté des milliers de fois ce que je vais te dire aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi tu dois bien m'écouter, car tu seras sans doute le seul à entendre cette histoire. Ensuite, je continuerai à me taire.

- Quoi ? Mais, Maelys, maintenant que tu sais reparler, il faut absolument que tu communiques avec d'autres gens !

- Ce n'est pas si simple, opposa-t-elle. La parole, je ne l'accorde que si j'ai confiance. Maintenant, écoute.

_C'était il y a deux ans._

_Un jour de novembre, j'étais dans le centre sorcier de Paris, avec mon frère. À l'époque, j'avais 15 ans, et lui 13. Nous étions absolument inséparables. Nous vivions dans un petit village dans le nord de la France, et tous les deux étions inscrits à Beauxbâtons. Ma mère était française et mon père anglais, c'est pour ça que je m'appelle Watson._

_Ce jour-là, nous faisions nos courses de rentrée, et pour une fois nos parents nous avaient laissés nous débrouiller seuls. Nous avons tout acheté, en faisant bien sûr un passage rapide par Kind of Magic, l'équivalent français de Zonko. Pour rentrer, nous avons pris les cheminées, comme lorsque nous étions avec papa et maman. _

_Notre villa était au centre d'un petit village, que nous avons traversé en saluant tous les voisins. J'ai ouvert le portail, contente de rentrer, et j'ai poussé la porte._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de la vision que j'ai eue en entrant dans la maison._

_Je me suis avancée, la lumière était éteinte, et le salon silencieux. J'ai voulu appuyer sur l'interrupteur, mais à peine ma main avait frôlé le bouton que je sentais un liquide chaud couler sur mes doigts. Je n'ai rien imaginé, j'ai juste voulu voir. J'ai terminé mon mouvement et la pièce s'est mise à baigner d'une douce lueur. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre que le sang sur la paume de ma main, et les yeux hallucinés de William, mon frère. _

_Il regardait les escaliers, semblant ne rien comprendre. J'ai vu sa bouche s'ouvrir, son regard se tourner vers moi, et puis un sort a fusé. Il venait de l'escalier, que Will voyait mais pas moi. Une lueur verte s'est dirigée vers lui. Et l'a touché. En plein cœur._

_Je le revois encore tomber, un air triste sur le visage, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Sa chute m'a semblé une éternité. Quand son petit corps d'enfant a enfin touché terre, je me suis tourné vers l'assassin. C'est là que j'ai vu les cadavres de mes parents étendus au sol, mutilés. Il ne s'était pas contenté de leur jeter un simple Avada Kedavra, oh non, il les avait attachés. Les traces sur leurs poignets et leurs chevilles en témoignaient. Un couteau baignait dans une flaque de sang, près du corps de ma mère.  
Mes parents avaient été torturés de la pire manière qui soit avant d'être sauvagement assassinés. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis lancée dans un duel effréné avec l'homme. Je n'avais plus rien, mais il me restait la force de combattre celui qui m'avait tout pris. J'aurais donné ma vie pour venger ma famille. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais battue comme ça. J'utilisais tous les sortilèges que je connaissais, des plus idiots aux plus dangereux... Lui ne jetait presque que des sortilèges de la Mort. Heureusement, je parvenais tant bien que mal à les éviter. Après de longues minutes, j'ai réussi à me jeter sur lui. Il est tombé, et j'ai ramassé le couteau qui était à quelques centimètres des doigts. Je l'ai enfoncé le plus profond que j'ai pu dans le cœur de l'assassin. _

_Je revois ses yeux se révulser, sa bouche cracher du sang... _

_À mon tour, j'étais devenue une assassine._

- Mae...

- Chut. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Garde cette histoire pour toi. La suite, tu la devines. Je n'ai pas voulu appeler la police, alors je suis partie, avec un sac sur le dos et la carte bancaire de ma mère dans la poche... Je suis incapable de me rappeler ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveillée à Beauxbâtons, dans ma chambre. C'était la rentrée, ce qui voulait dire que quelques jours à peine s'étaient écoulés. J'ai passé deux ans à Beauxbâtons, tout allait relativement bien... Personne ne m'a jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé. Jusqu'à cet été. J'ai dû rester au château, seule. Il n'y avait que la directrice pour s'occuper de moi. Et j'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres de menaces, jusqu'au jour où on m'a attaquée. Je ne peux pas raconter ça, c'est vraiment trop dur, mais j'ai fini à l'hôpital, et on m'a dit que j'avais d'importants troubles psychologiques. C'était l'absence de réaction psychique à la mort de mes parents qui ressortait après ça. Il paraît que ça arrive souvent, des troubles qui arrivent plus tard... J'ai refusé de le croire, et puis comme tout le monde voulait savoir la vérité, j'ai préféré la cacher à tout le monde. Le meilleur moyen étant de ne plus rien dire. Voilà, tu sais tout, Remus. Pour ma sécurité on m'a transférée à Poudlard, et me voilà ici, aujourd'hui.

_Ainsi Maelys Watson, la douce et frêle Maelys, si discrète et si réservée, avait tué quelqu'un. Bon, quelqu'un qui lui avait volé sa famille, mais... ça restait un meurtre._

_Je ne dis pas que c'est inexcusable, loin de là ! Je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais j'essaie seulement d'imaginer sa culpabilité, comme ce doit être dur de vivre avec ça sur la conscience... Moi qui ne tue que de petits animaux, je me sens déjà tel un assassin, mais tuer quelqu'un, de sang froid, comme Mae l'a fait..._

_Je comprends pourquoi cette histoire doit rester secrète. Elle le restera._

Le bal de Noël approchait à une vitesse folle, et on pouvait voir régulièrement dans les couloirs des jeunes garçons chercher leur cavalière. En parlant de ça, certains n'étaient pas pressés...

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient enfoncés dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée de leur Salle Commune, quand Sirius aborda le sujet.

- Et, au fait les gars, vous avez trouvé une cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?

Un grognement de la part de Peter, un sourire réjoui de James, et une moue désintéressée pour Remus. Que de succès !

- Oui ! Hurla James. J'y vais avec Lily, dévoila-t-il fier comme un paon.

Il fut chaleureusement félicité, et puis Sirius avoua qu'il serait accompagné par Camille Rivière, une très jolie Serdaigle, brune et vraiment sympathique.

- Remus, tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda James.

- Il y a pas mal de filles qui m'ont demandé, répondit-il en arrachant un sourire à ses amis, mais je n'ai pas encore demandé à celle que je voudrais vraiment...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une fille pourrait refuser ? Tu as jeté ton dévolu sur qui ? Questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

Remus hésita à leur dire... Mais ça n'était pas un secret et ils étaient ses amis, alors...

- Maelys Watson.

Un long silence accueillit ses mots.

- Bon, d'accord, convint Sirius, tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile. Mais, pourquoi refuserait-elle ?

- Elle ne supporte pas le bruit. Je ne pense pas qu'un bal soit une bonne idée dans ce cas-là...

- Bon, de toute façon, tu n'as rien à perdre. Allez, vas-y, on t'attend ici dans une heure !

Le garçon se leva indécis, et Sirius dut le pousser pour qu'il sorte de la salle.

- Tu nous remercieras un jour ! Cria James lorsque son ami passa la porte.

Remus ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Maelys : elle était encore fourrée à la bibliothèque.

- Mae... ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le jeune homme avait espéré qu'elle parlerait, mais elle lui avait bien dit que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il entendrait sa voix.

- Je voulais juste te demander... Tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Je ne t'oblige pas à accepter, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses. C'est une simple invitation...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête.

- C'est un oui ?

- C'est un grand oui.

_Et voilà, j'ai enfin une cavalière pour le bal de Noël. Et pas des moindres... Petite princesse, je promets de faire de ce bal la plus belle soirée de ta vie. Si tu parles, je te jure que tu verras dans mes yeux tout le bonheur du monde. Je jure que tu comprendras alors ce que je ressens, petite princesse._

Le soir du bal, Remus était avec James et Sirius dans le hall, tous trois attendant leurs cavalières. La première à arriver fut Maelys. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Sa robe était blanche, très serrée sur la poitrine et évasée à partir de la ceinture. Mae avait coiffé ses cheveux d'un chignon duquel quelques mèches retombaient savamment sur ses épaules et devant ses yeux. Elle était maquillée très discrètement, juste un trait de crayon noir et du mascara.

Remus lui offrit son bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Les trois garçons, sur les conseils de James, avaient opté pour un habit typiquement Moldu, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste de costume, noire également. Cela avait l'avantage de les rendre beaucoup plus élégants, et originaux. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le professeur McGonagall apprécie, elle qui avait insisté pour que tous les garçons aient des robes, mais les Maraudeurs étaient plutôt connus pour chambouler l'ordre établi à Poudlard...

Lorsque Remus et Maelys entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, redécorée pour l'occasion, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux. Des regards admiratifs autant que des regards jaloux.

Le jeune homme était très fier d'avoir une fille aussi jolie à son bras, quant à Mae, c'était son premier bal et elle était heureuse d'être accompagnée par l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école.

Maelys dansait extrêmement bien, et Remus était excellent pour suivre les pas. Ils animèrent la piste de danse toute la soirée, jusqu'à être totalement exténués. La jeune fille s'assit à une table pendant que Remus allait chercher des boissons. Lorsqu'il revint, il la trouva entourée de Frank Londubat et sa cavalière Alice, ainsi que de Lily et James. Ces derniers discutaient, faisant tout leur possible pour intégrer Mae à la conversation. Elle hochait régulièrement la tête et paraissait intéressée. Remus s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui sourit. C'était un sourire sincèrement heureux qui traversait son visage. Lorsqu'ils en eurent marre de discuter avec leurs amis, Remus prit la main de Maelys et l'entraîna dehors.

Main dans la main, ils marchèrent autour du lac, silencieux.

Puis Remus commença :

- Maelys... Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais te dire. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu as l'impression d'être tombée au fond d'un puits, n'est ce pas ? Comme si personne ne te comprenait, que tous avaient l'air heureux, mais que toi, tu te sens comme si tu avais vécu trop de choses pour ton âge... Tu m'as confié ton histoire. Écoute la mienne. Quand j'avais cinq ans, je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou. Il s'appelait Fenrir Greyback. Ça fait douze ans que chaque jour de pleine lune, je me transforme en loup-garou. J'ai vécu des centaines de transformations douloureuses, ça a bousillé ma vie lorsque j'étais enfant. Le seul avantage, c'est que cette morsure m'a aussi transformé en sorcier. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à Poudlard. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici en première année, je n'en revenais pas de ma chance. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait accepté alors que j'étais dangereux pour les élèves, et pour la réputation de son école. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en arrivant à Poudlard. Et pourtant, pendant un an, je n'ai parlé à personne. Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne, car au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais un monstre. Et un jour, James est venu me parler. Il m'a tendu la main, et je l'ai saisie. Il m'a sorti du puits dans lequel j'avais sauté. C'est une métaphore, mais je la trouve bien adaptée. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas ce que je pensais, et je me suis remis à vivre normalement. Quand je t'ai vue arriver cette année, tout en toi m'a rappelé le petit garçon que j'étais alors, jusqu'à la flamme dans tes yeux... Et j'ai voulu faire pour toi ce que James avait fait pour moi. Je n'avais qu'une obsession, et c'était toi. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de passer ma main de tes cheveux, combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'échanger ne serait-ce que quelques paroles avec toi... Je t'aime, Maelys. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi.

Enfin, il se tourna vers elle. Maelys avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle eut un sourire et s'approcha de Remus, lentement, la respiration saccadée... Quand elle fut assez proche, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Leur baiser dura longtemps, il le fallait, Remus et Maelys devaient rattraper tout le temps perdu... Et quand Mae se sépara doucement de Remus, ce fut pour murmurer :

- Si tu me le demandes, je veux bien parler à toutes les personnes que tu voudras. Parce que je t'aime, Remus.

Et leurs lèvres, comme par enchantement, furent de nouveaux posées l'une contre l'autre.

Remus avait sauvé Maelys. Maelys aimait Remus. Remus aimait Maelys.

Que demander de plus ?

Merci tout le monde, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé... Si oui, ou même si vous avez des critiques, ça me ferait plaisir que vous laissiez des commentaires ! J'aime savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de ce que j'écris, même si c'est pour mettre " J'ai lu " , ça fait plaisir quand même !

Bonne continuation sur le site les amis ;) !


End file.
